Merge Voting
The SW Games Wiki has graciously offered to merge with our wiki, making us part of their larger site. The goal of SW Games Wiki is to be the only place you have to go to get information on any Star Wars Game. Along with much more information, this Wiki has a larger staff and thus is better maintained and will be able to resolve problems more quickly. Personally, I believe the merge would be helpful. Also, I'm sorry to say that the merge may happen no matter what the vote turns up. Send me a message if you have any comments or questions concerning this merge (comments can also be posted here on the voting page next to your signature). Thanks- Kanogul (talk) How to Vote Simply sign your name with the time and date (~~~~) under your preference, beside a bullet (*) to vote. Any attempts to change another user's vote will result in nullification of your own vote. Voting open until 3:30 PM CST Friday, August 10, 2007 A.D. Ballot - 2007 In favor of merge *Kanogul (talk) 22:58, 7 August 2007 (UTC) *Alpha-34 01:01, 8 August 2007 (UTC) *Rayman 08:15, 13 August 2007 (UTC) * Hunterj 18:04, 13 August 2007 (UTC) *Darth Plagueis 13:56, 14 August 2007 (UTC) *--Extramrdo 18:13, 15 August 2007 (UTC) It'll be fun! Opposed to merge *Clank 23:49, 7 August 2007 (UTC) *George Skywalker (talk) 9:33, 8 August 2007 (UTC) *DeathStarKiller 4:34 9 August 2007 (UTC) Comments Hi, I am supergeeky1, also known as SG1, and I am an administrator at SWGames. I thought before the end of the vote were to happen, I would just give some minor information about SWGames. We started on January 3rd, 2007 and have quickly grown to over 1,000 articles. At first, it was a bumpy start as the main founder never even participated in the community, and the other founder was never around much (due to his busy schedule, he is the creator of the online Star Wars RPG, SWDiplomacy). Soon after, it began to grow little by little as a few players of SWDiplomacy began to edit. During this time, a friend of mine and I requested a wiki for the same subject, only it was just about video games, rather than all Star Wars games. The wiki was turned down and we soon began to edit on SWGames. Not long after, we both became admins. However, Quinlanfan was de-admined twice after. While there wasn't many users to edit, we became larger and larger, expanding our community during this. After that, we began planning to make the community equal with articles, so SWGames would be the best wiki to go to get a "family"-like feel. We started a thing called the HoloNet Report, an online Star Wars and SWGames new source, giving information about upcoming Star Wars games and our community. In November, '07, we plan to release "Game Wars", an animated web-series about SWGames, which I will be animating myself with help from Jakerl. We also have our own IRC where one may go to find help or to chat with users and admins. Along with the IRC, we have our own IRC bot, to play trivia games, as well as many others. Soon, SWGames will become official friends and possibly sister project to Wookieepedia, making us basically apart of Wookieepedia. If you'd like to learn anything else about SWGames, feel free to ask on my talk page or the IRC itself. Thank you very much! supergeeky1' - The Cantina' 14:50, 9 August 2007 (UTC) *Also, before I forget this, even if this merge does not happen, on behalf of the SWGames community, we would like to offer an official friendship with the Battlefront Wikia community. supergeeky1' - The Cantina' 23:21, 9 August 2007 (UTC) = Merge Proposal 2012 = This is a second offer from the Star Wars Games wikia regarding the merge. The reasons remain largely the same; however, our Battlefront pages are being updated and now contain far more information about the game than before, as can be seen on the Stormtrooper, AAC-1, Sharpshooter Clone Sharpshooter, Organa Leia Organa articles, as well as many others. As such, we believe it is possible for us to provide detailed, useful gameplay information about the Battlefront series while doing the same for other games set in Star Wars universe - something that apparently was a major reason for the 2011 split. 4Ferelden (talk) 10:06, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Ballot In favor of merge Opposed to merge Undecided